Increasing numbers of customer premises have access to high-speed and/or broadband Internet connectivity. Such broadband connectivity can be used to enable the delivery of a wide range of services including, for example, “triple-play” services that include voice, data and television. In some instances, a network terminal, such as an optical network terminal (ONT), is installed at a customer premises to communicatively couple the customer premises to a service provider network via a single high-speed communication link. The network terminal receives data associated with a plurality of services and/or communication sessions via the communication link, and distributes the data among and/or to a plurality of interfaces that are accessible to and/or useable by persons at the customer premises. Likewise, the network terminal receives data associated with the plurality of services and/or communication sessions via the user accessible interfaces, and combines them together for transport to the service provider network via the high-speed communication link. Example technologies that may be used to implement the high-speed communication link include, but are not limited to, fiber optic technologies, coaxial cable technologies, and digital subscriber line (DSL) technologies.